


Mente aberta

by Choientist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:27:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24112780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Choientist/pseuds/Choientist
Summary: Luna Lovegood estava vestida — literalmente — de bruxa e adorava os olhares curiosos que recebia de Draco Malfoy.Se ao menos soubesse o que se passava na cabeça dele poderia aproveitar a festa de uma forma diferente...
Relationships: Luna Lovegood/Draco Malfoy
Kudos: 4





	Mente aberta

**Author's Note:**

> Oi, tudo bão? 
> 
> Por último, para encerrar de vez minha participação na Tag da Escrita K, a linda @prism_lunar me indicou o tema “Floresta Encantada”. A minha ideia original girava em torno de The Maze Runner, com Newtmas, porém eu e Ju estávamos surtando sobre Draco e Luna, então mudei os personagens e adaptei o enredo.   
> Se você gosta de um casal e quase tem muito conteúdo deles, é quase uma obrigação como escritora criar uma fanfic. 
> 
> Peguei o tema da gatinha @graziechan de novo: “uma Songfic com uma música que você não gosta”. Gostei tanto do tema que precisei escrever uma coisa mais engraçadinha com ele K   
> A fanfic todinha foi baseada na música Se eu pudesse ler seu pensamento - Fernando Mendes. Não sei explicar, só sei que toda vez que eu escuto essa música eu quero fugir. Não causa um negócio bom no coração! 
> 
> Boa leitura!

Vestir-me como uma trouxa era o ponto alto do meu ano. Hermione inventou aquela celebração para que pudéssemos viver um pouco como os trouxas, imitando as suas festas à fantasia tão famosas. Há três anos que eu usava o mesmo conjunto de peças, inspirado na figura exagerada das bruxas da literatura mundana; não entendia de onde eles haviam tirado que usávamos chapéus pontudos e vestidos cheios de tule, mas me soava poético a divergência da realidade. E não foi à toa que ganhei por dois anos consecutivos a melhor fantasia da noite.

Na festa da Granger havia tempo para tudo. Os minutos pareciam passar como em câmera lenta enquanto ríamos, dançávamos e bebíamos como se o amanhã não fosse mais chegar.

Assim que coloquei os pés na clareira, duas bandejas recheadas de comidinhas cheirosas e taças alcóolicas vieram me receber. As árvores adornavam os mais lindos enfeites e luzes coloridas que voavam de um lado para o outro, a decoração ainda mais elegante do que o ano anterior. Servi-me com uma dose de cerveja amanteigada e caminhei até o meu grupo conhecido; aquele pedaço da floresta já estava quase cheio, porém eu seria capaz de reconhecer os cabelos de fogo dos Weasley's e as risadas altas de Neville mesmo se as minhas capacidades de ver e ouvir estivessem comprometidas. Abracei a todos, sendo recebida com afagos e elogios, mantendo o meu sorriso alegre grudado no rosto.

Eu os amo tanto!

Não demorou muito para que Gina e Hermione tentassem me arrastar para o centro para que pudéssemos dançar, entretanto eu ainda estava sóbria demais e prometi que iria depois. Os olhares apaixonados que Harry e Rony eram preciosos, mesmo com as fantasias estranhas de princesas que elas usavam.

Suspirei baixinho, sentindo tanta paz dentro de mim que poderia sair do chão a qualquer momento. Até o meu olhar ser atraído para a figura esguia e pálida na entrada da clareira — as roupas de Draco Malfoy nunca estavam no clima para gracinhas, sempre escuras e sóbrias com algum lenço colorido no bolso do casaco. Naquela noite em especial, o pano dourado destacava os seus olhos profundos. Era o máximo de festividade que ele se permitia ter.

— O seu admirador chegou cedo. — Neville sussurrou, cutucando-me com o cotovelo e movimentando as sobrancelhas de forma engraçada. Neguei com a cabeça, desconsertada.

Nossos olhares se cruzaram por alguns segundos e ele sorriu de lado como cumprimento. O meu coração ficou um tantinho mais agitado, já prevendo o que aconteceria pelo resto da noite e que me encheria de autoestima. O passado era passado, Malfoy havia se tornado um bruxo incrível em todos os sentidos. Eu gostava dos olhares curiosos e interessados que ele me dirigia durante nossos encontros; ele não vinha até mim e eu não ia até ele, mas aquela centelha continuava viva entre nós até a próxima festa.

— Eu queria saber no que ele pensa tanto. — Comentei sincera, de repente. As cabeças viraram tão rápido na minha direção que temi pela saúde de seus pescoços.

— Não é como se existisse uma palavra mágica que desse a você essa capacidade, não é? — Rony ironizou, massageando uma barba imaginária embaixo do queixo.

— Ou uma balançada de varinha que te deixasse ler mentes.

Abri a boca assustada com a sugestão dos meus amigos. Eles haviam perdido a noção?

— Por Merlin, isso é muito errado!

— Você 'tá curiosa. — Defenderam-se em uníssono, rindo em seguida.

— Ele é o mestre da oclumência. Vocês acham mesmo que isso vai funcionar?

— Vamos, Luna. É só para se divertir um pouquinho. — Continuou o ruivo, segurando meus ombros e deixando o hálito alcoólico bater em meu rosto, denunciando o quanto já estava ébrio. Eu também estava começando a ficar mais solta. — Ele não para de olhar pra cá, parece até que sabe do que estamos falando.

Endireitei as costas e disfarcei uma olhada para trás, encontrando a cena que imaginava: o loiro com uma taça na mão e atenção em mim; os olhos claros mal piscavam, parecendo encantado. Rendi-me à curiosidade, movimentando a varinha discretamente e pensando na magia que me faria entrar na cabeça do nobre Draco Malfoy. Não era a minha especialidade e eu não estava confiante que daria certo, mas deu. Talvez ele também já estivesse vulnerável demais pela Água de Gilly, o que facilitou o meu trabalho. Precisei conter a euforia tomando um longo gole de cerveja amanteigada.

Tudo estava silencioso e assim permaneceu por uns bons minutos. Então, veio o primeiro pensamento: “Será que o Potter analisou os papéis que pedi?”. Depois outro: “Essas Chocobolas estão deliciosas”. E mais outro: “Ela sempre vem fantasiada de bruxa. Ela é uma bruxa!”.

Virei mais um pouco da cerveja, sorrindo ao perceber que era sobre mim. De repente me veio a vontade de dançar e juntei-me à Hermione e Gina remexendo o corpo de acordo com as batidas. Queria causar alguma reação diferente, um comentário mais substancial...

“Se na próxima festa eu usar um sobretudo longo e uma barba falsa ela vai achar engraçado?”.

Ri só de imaginar a cena, contendo o ímpeto de olhá-lo e estragar a minha travessura. Joguei a cabeça para trás e ergui os braços para o céu, requebrando. Estava tão perdida na música trouxa que só percebi a presença quente atrás de mim quando o silêncio da mente foi quebrado: “Se você soubesse o quanto fica linda sob essa luz, Lovegood”.

Parei os movimentos no mesmo instante e respirei fundo antes de encará-lo. Malfoy sabia! Ele queria que eu escutasse seus pensamentos.

Draco estava tão perto que pude ver a contração de suas pupilas dilatadas, captando-me a alma. Pisquei como uma boba, enfeitiçada com o seu cheiro e sua beleza. Ele ficava muito mais agradável quando adornava um sorriso na boca.

Eu quero beijá-lo. Devo beijá-lo?

— Não passe vontade. Você é mais do que desejada. — Respondeu-me baixo. Fiquei na pontinha dos pés, enlaçando seu pescoço. As mãos largas seguraram minha cintura e juntamos nossos lábios doces com carinho.

A espera, definitivamente, havia valido à pena.


End file.
